Anécdota
by UnderFine
Summary: Un par de jugadores intentaron invadir Nazarick en su momento más débil; empezando por la zona más fuerte. ONESHOT.


—¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado? —una voz preguntó.

—Solo será unos minutos —otra respondió.

Dos voces caminaban en línea recta hacia Nazarick. Una de ellas estaba indecisa, y la otra se oía bastante confiada.

Debido a que Nazarick estaba sufriendo una gran invasión por parte de varias mazmorras que se unieron en alianza, era el momento más ventajoso para intentar utilizar el sigilo e invadirlos por atrás, o mejor dicho, por abajo. Esas dos voces provenían de dos asesinos nivel 100 que habían oído sobre la supuesta invasión y querían obtener el motín antes que todos.

Ambos asesinos escondían algo, y era que uno de ellos era un hacker. Días y días de investigación y años de programación les había permitido crear un programa que pudiera dar varios permisos al portador, el cual eligió Yggdrasil como primer punto a invadir; no por su importancia, sino por su poca seguridad en cuanto a estos casos. El creador del juego implementó nuevas medidas para combatir el hackeo de juegos pero no les tomó mucha importancia debido a que la propia consola no reconocía archivos externos a su propia marca.

Cuando llegaron al punto acordado, el hacker utilizó el primer mod que le permitía atravesar paredes. En este caso, atravesaron el subsuelo que estaba cerca de Nazarick; tenían planeado matar a sus más preciados NPC's ya que si querían dinero lo podían crear de la nada. Iban a entrar por el cuarto más bajo de la mazmorra y así ir escalando mientras mataban a todos los NPC's que se encontraran; La tesorería fue la primera sala que vieron.

—Empecemos por ese cuarto —el hacker propuso.

—No hay problema —la otra voz confirmó.

Ambos jugadores se acercaron a la pared del gran cuarto principal. 3, 2, 1…

—Contacto.

Una gran explosión dejó un gran hoyo en la pared, alertando al guardián de piso. Actor de Pandora se acercó rápidamente para observar lo sucedido; antes de siquiera ponerse en pose de batalla, fue lanzado hasta la otra parte de la sala. Del humo, se pudo apreciar a las dos voces (Zaryel y Carmelon) entrando en la tesorería.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS!

—Debe ser una broma...

¡Era un cuarto vacío! Bueno, aparte de una mesa de centro y un par de sillones antiguos, pero de ahí no había nada... Claro, aparte del npc que salió volando hace unos momentos. Zaryel (el hacker) caminó un par de metros antes de caer al suelo. Parecía que quería vomitar o eso era lo que su rostro expresaba. Su compañero, Carmelon, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de caer en lo mismo que sufría su compañero; ambos llegaron al mismo punto:

—Zaryel-san —jadeó—. ¡Desactiva cualquier maldito mecanismo que nos haga esto!

Zaryel no podía moverse lo suficiente para elegir entre la gama de hacks y no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para elegir el hack correcto. Pasaron un par de minutos entre jadeos e intentos de pararse hasta que Zaryel desactivara el mecanismo tóxico del área. Cuando esto pasó, ambos se sentían más conformes con el ambiente, pero aún no se podían mover con libertad.

Actor de Pandora apareció y rápidamente impactó un rodillazo en el rostro de Carmelon, que era el que más cerca le quedaba. Carmelon salió volando un par de metros pero no fue tanto debido a la poca fuerza que este poseía en su edtado base. Zaryel se percató de la presencia de Pandora, a lo cual este lanzó un hechizo eléctrico que lo paralizó. Zaryel estuvo un par de segundos de rodillas para después pararse y arrojarle una poción roja a Carmelon. Hizo lo mismo consigo mismo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Carmelon preguntó, algo confuso.

—Parece que este lugar ya tenía invitados —Zaryel respondió—. Jajaja.

El dúo volteó a ver a un Pandora paralizado. Ambos rieron. Carmelon quedó en silencio un par de segundos mientras que Zaryel se acercaba confiadamente hacia Pandora. Carmelon le hizo una señal de silencio a Zaryel, el cual aceptó a regañadientes. Carmelon se incó, poniendo en duda sus acciones; acercó su oreja hasta chocar con el piso... Así permaneció por un par de segundos.

—Al parecer estamos tan lejos que no nos escucharon —Carmelon afirmó.

Zaryel mostró una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Con esa misma sonrisa retorcida, volteó a ver (nuevamente) a un Pandora paralizado. Hizo un gesto con uno de sus brazos, sacando una tabla (en la cual estaban anotados todos los mods que tenían instalados). Picó con su dedo uno de la lista, haciendo aparecer varios objetos mundiales. Carmelon se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente abalanzó un coscorrón (puñetazo) en la cabeza de Zaryel.

—¡Idiota!

—¿¡Qué mierdas te pasa!?

—¡Si el sistema se da cuenta de esto nos baneará!

Carmelon rápidamente agarró la mayoría de los objetos mundiales que Zaryel apareció, intentando destruirlos. Desafortunadamente —para ellos—, los objetos mundiales se activaron. Intentar destruirlos fue el mayor error que pudieron haber cometido. Los objetos reconocieron este movimiento hostil como una forma de activación (la cual era romperlos a la mitad) y todos se activaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!

—Oh, Oh...

[Modelo de activación: rotura.

Nombre: destello mundial.

Efecto: emite una onda que pone a cualquier ente no domesticado a tu favor]

Debido a que eran muchos objetos mundiales activados juntos, la onda se multiplicó por 6 —que eran los items activados—. Una gran onda azul se exparció por toda la tesorería, multiplicando su velocidad y atravesando las paredes. De unos segundos a otros la onda ya había recorrido el "planeta" y con eso siguió expandiéndose; salió del exo planeta (el cual era una hoja en un arbo).

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

—No pasa nad-

—Cállate.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...

Carmelon se calmó un poco, pero no bajó la guardia. Zaryel recogió un objeto mundial, lo inspeccionó un poco:

—Estas cosas son una estafa.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo similar a eso.

Zaryel lo miró con una expresión inquisitiva: le aventó el objeto. Actor de Pandora pudo salirse de la parálizis y rápidamente se transformó en Touch-me; se abalanzó sobre Zaryel. Este notó lo que el npc tenía previsto y sacó dos objetos mundiales (uno para él y otro para Carmelon), ambos eran 'Super Prodigio', un potente objeto mundial que aumenta las características del usuario volviendolo invensible durante dos horas. «Solo falta activarlo», Zaryel pensó; estuvo a punto de romperlo, así como Pandora estuvo a punto de llegar a él, pero...

—¿¡Queeeeeé!?

ATENCIÓN

Debido a un comportamiento inusual en su inventario (supervisado automáticamente) se ha detectado el uso de fuentes externas dentro del juego; en su defecto, el servidor lo ha retirado permantentemente de la partida. Dudas o quejas, consulte la guia del usuario final.

–YggdrasilCM (generado automáticamente)

Carmelon vio como su compañero desapareció de un instante para otro. ¿Por qué rayos sacó otro objeto mundial? ¿Qué no conocía de las consecuencias para que se atreviera a repetirlo?

—¡Maldita sea; cabron, te banearon!

No supo si era por los objetos que activaron, o los que sacó, pero Carmelon tenía miedo de pasar por lo mismo que su compañero. «Oh, mierda. Todo mi progreso en este juego... Calmate»; Actor de Pandora no comprendía qué fue lo que pasó con ese jugador que desapareció, pero quedaba su compañero, y él también era una amenaza. «Ese cabron me está viendo» Carmelon pensó. Antes de poder actuar en consecuencia, Actor de Pandora (aún transformado en Touch-Me) ya lo había "sacado de juego".

·Has muerto·

—Jo... der...

En el panorama, el cadaver de Carmelon desapareció, dropeando un par de monedas de oro y alguna pociones; mientras que Zaryel dropeó el par de objetos mundiales que había generado. Pandora recogió el par de objetos mundiales y los desapareció; debido a que la propia tecnología del juego no permitia mostrar expresiones a los NPCs, Pandora no mostró algun signo de felicidad por el hayazgo (aparte de su inexpresivo rostro).

Rápidamente los daños fueron reparados y reportados como un "daño colateral", el cual no le interesó a Ains, viniendo de él. Aún así, este fue pasado por alto al no haberse reportado daños mayores, pues tenían problemas aun mayores en la superficie. Estratégicamente, Nazarick supo defenderse de la planeada invasión proveniente de la mega alianza en su contra, llegando a ser parados en el novéno piso.

La onda seguía expandiendose, aun tiempo después...

¡Hoola!

Si quieres hacer alguna crítica, evita los insultos (por favor), de lo contrario esta será borrada.


End file.
